


Stellar

by GigglesInTheShire



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Innuendo, Morning Sickness, Multi, Needs a background story 'cause some things are confusing., Oblivious Peter, Pancakes, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Wade is saner than usual.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglesInTheShire/pseuds/GigglesInTheShire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble from a story where Peter and Wade fell in love with Stella, a woman that has premonitions, understands Wade's crazy, and makes wonderful baths for Peter. (Edits out the unwritten meet cute and dramatic discovery of their threesome compatibility.) After many kisses Wade and Peter popped Stella's cherry and impregnated her with their super mixable sperm. Now, with their baby on the way, Wade and Stella can't get enough of each other, nor of their better third but Peter seems aloofly jealous. So what's to become of this quirky threesome?</p><p>Or a fic for my friend 'cause he wants to be the spawn of a loving Deadpool/OFC/Spiderman threesome. (You can blame the corny name on him!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stellar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowFellow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YellowFellow).



**Stellar**

**Mark: 1**

 

The world was spinning much too fast, at least to Stella it is. Waking up nauseous she groans, swallowing the acid trying to escape her pregnant belly. Beside her, replying with aroused moans her two lovers in their slumber rapidly grind against her thighs. The temptation is sweet, but the world spins fast and her gag reflexes are losing strength turning it bitter quickly.

"Move or I'm gonna hurl on you." Stella warns her lovers, straining to sit up.

Peter, ever the graceful spider man, literally jumps to the ceiling and sticks there. His bleary eyes watch helplessly as Wade carefully picks up Stella and carries her to the bathroom. The sound of Stella dry heaving startles Peter's spider-sense. It suddenly dawns on him that he has yet to actively be a part of Stella's pregnancy. He falls to the floor heavily, dazing, not knowing what to do.

"Come on, Petey, tell me you haven't fainted over the sound of cookies churning." Wade softly whines in the bathroom, "'Cause if you can't handle this there's no way you're gonna handle the birth."

Stella leans into Wade's comforting hold behind her and laughingly sighs, "I bet Peter thinks I'm contagious."

Chuckling Wade mentions the fourth wall, "If this was a male preg fic we'd already have little Spideys and Deadpooles running around everywhere."

"No..." Peter objects belatedly, hesitating at the doorway. Sort of unsurprised to see Stella sitting on Wade's lap propped aside the commode, so that she is not kneeling. Her knees were becoming very weak during the pregnancy, a hereditary problem, Peter recalls Wade worrying about it.

"Ready to participate now, huh, baby boy… Mind getting our beautiful wifey a Brooklyn grapey then?" Wade smirks at Peter, his mind totally in the gutter after getting a full body look-see.

Peter blushes, nods, and strides away to the kitchen.

"How you remain turned on, amazes me." Stella giggles mischievously, rolling her hips, "Let's get up, I'll make pancakes."

Nuzzling the neck of his in utero baby's mama, Wade growls playfully, "I'm already up, and seducing me with pancakes isn't helping, you tease."

"It's not my fault you two fell asleep after one round last night." Stella informs him, scooting sideways to kiss Wade on his scarred nose.

Victimized from Stella's sweetness Wade sighs, pressing his forehead against hers, "Peter just wasn't into it…"

"I know," Stella tells her love, avoiding the quiver in her heart she gently squeezes his rippled arms, "Don't worry, Wade, I'm going to talk to him."

Wade kisses Stella soundly, grumbling, "What a mood killer… bathroom sex would've been nice."

"We just did it in here last week, Wade. Remember the bath Stella made? It was wonderful, I can't believe you forgot." Peter scoffs, returning victoriously with three cans of Brooklyn inspired soda. He hands over a mango flavored one to Wade, and cracks open the grape one before giving it to Stella.

A seemingly endless smile from Wade brightens the three lovers's mood, his boxes talking to him all the while:

" _Finally, a not so assholey move from Spider-Man!"_

" **He's still a dick for ignoring Stella last night..."**

" ** _Such a dick..._ "**

"Well, he's mine and Stella's dick." Wade voices aloud.

"He sure is." Stella agrees while thoroughly enjoying the oblivious, confused look on Peter's face.

Peter blushes.

And Wade practically blows a fuse, if he had any, squealing, "SO CUTE!"

"Shut up," Peter mumbles, sipping his cherry soda.

Wade lifts Stella up (like she's a delicate flower in Peter's jealous opinion), and they stand. Peter ignores them outright and leaves to calm down or punch something.

Wade follows, relentlessly moving his mouth, "Petey, you should embrace your adorable qualities! When our baby is born you're not going to be the only cute one anymore! Sure you'll still be stunningly cute and adorable, but the baby's gonna take the spotlight. 'Cause that's just what little boogers do!"

Flustered, Peter takes a swing at Wade who dodges it with ease. They stare at each other intensely, their hormones reaching higher volatile levels than the pregnant woman's that is watching them.

Wade for once doesn't want to fight so he finishes his ramble, "Don't worry though, there's no way our baby's butt will be cuter than your ass. That perfection can't be repeated!"

Peter is oddly touched, but still fairly livid. Growling as Wade initiates an awkward hug.

Stella hides her amused joy in front of Peter and escapes to the kitchen. As soon as she opens a cabinet to get out the pancake mix she releases a loving laugh. Yes, Stella is in love with those crazy boys. And immensely positive by her own love she has toward their ever growing baby in her belly.

"Our baby…" She murmurs, mostly to herself, "He needs a name."

"IT'S A BOY?!" Wade and Peter both holler, stumbling into the kitchen.

"A boy? We're going to raise a son?" Wade asks breathlessly, his brown eyes twinkling in delight.

Stella peeks around the cabinet door, shyly saying, "If the premonition I had yesterday is true we are."

"When are your premonitions ever not true?" Peter chuckles, beaming passionately at Stella.

"Easy there, Spider Man, I'm going to get whiplash quicker than that time you took me swinging." Stella cries happily, basking under his warm gaze.

Peter instantly reaches out and traces her tears away with his long fingers, whispering somberly, "I haven't been here for you, I'm sorry. It's just... It's like you aren't the Stella I fell in love with, you've changed so much and I get that your growing this  _beautiful_ thing inside you..."

"S'alright, I eventually noticed you didn't like pregnant women." She exhales heavily in relief feeling his hands cradle her face, "For a while I thought..."

"Never. No matter what," Peter resolves huskily, "Stella, I will always love you."

Beside them a loud whoosh of air escapes from a wordless, emotional Wade as he rids is own tears with his fists.

Stella smiles. And Peter kisses her into oblivion.

Griping the counter fiercely, Wade sniffs, "If you  _both_ don't kiss me right now, I'm gonna..."

The poor mercenary suffers a mere moment before being overwhelmed with loving touches. The three lovers nearly crash to the floor in their enthralling passion.

"Be careful of the baby!" Peter panics, making Wade's eyes widen in pure horror.

Stella however is perfectly stable, had been the entire time, pouts as her two loves untangle themselves from her. They look at her dolefully, their strong holds remaining upon her hips and shoulders.

"Fine, go have sex without me." Stella tells Wade and Peter bluntly, "Save the sweet celebratory sex for me later tonight, we're having it twice. No matter how weird my body is or how sleepy Peter gets."

A blush spreads hotly on Peter's cheeks, "About last night, I..."

Wade interrupts Peter, biting lightly on his neck, "Stella has the most beautiful womanly body, doesn't she, Peter? I mean have you felt her lately? Her muffin-tops are getting softer everyday. Oh, and her breasts too, they've gotten so sensitive. She gets really fired up when you..."

"Yeah, sex tonight? I'll be better." Peter moans, his lips meeting Stella's chastely.

"Good, now let's go practice!" Wade grins, squeezing Stella's hips in kind reminding her, "We're still on for churros, a movie and hand sex while Spidey's off patrolling, right?"

"Of course, babe." Stella confirms, teasing her hands above his.

Wade reluctantly let's go of his lady love, yet eagerly throws his hero love over his shoulder and sprints to the bedroom.

Peter, evidently jealous again, yells, "WHY DON'T YOU AND STELLA HAVE HAND SEX WITH ME?"

Stella laughs because her and Wade do have hand sex with Peter. A lot in fact, Peter is just oblivious to it, even during their daring public displays of hand threesomes.

"So, baby, how about some pancakes?" Stella asks her belly.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Possibly to be continued.
> 
> Happy early Birthday to you, my buddy who drives a old yellow punch buggy! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed being the unborn child of Stella, Deadpool, and Spider Man. 
> 
> Love ya lots,  
> Gits


End file.
